nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
A Tattler's Tale
|season=1 |number=23B |image=LoudHouseTatter.PNG |caption= |airdate=September 21, 2016 |production= |writer=Sammie Crowley Whitney Wetta |director=Chris Savino |guests= |prev=One of the Boys |next=Funny Business }} " " is the second segment of the 23rd episode of The Loud House. Synopsis One night, the Loud siblings are having a secret meeting, discussing their deepest, darkest secrets to each other. Lincoln states he accidentally broke Lynn Sr.'s disco ball with his remote-control airplane, Lori says she accidentally scratched Vanzilla with her rhinestone purse, Luna caused a citywide blackout during her jam session, and Lucy dyed Rita's wedding dress black for her pretend betrothal to Edwin. Just then, Lola enters the room, wanting to join her siblings, but they refuse to include her because of her reputation as a tattle-tale. She tries to tell them that she has changed, but the siblings still deny her access, and in a fit of rage, Lola leaves, tossing her tiara on the floor, and the kids go back to telling secrets. The next day, Lincoln wakes up to see Lola asking him if he would like to be her personal butler during her tea party. Lincoln refuses, but Lola threatens him by saying she'll tell Lynn Sr. how he broke his disco ball. Not wanting to be tattled on, Lincoln is forced into doing Lola's favor, much to his dismay. Lola then proceeds to blackmail all their sisters into doing favors for her by threatening to rat out their secrets to their parents. Later that night, the siblings, minus Lola, have another secret meeting, figuring that someone ratted them out to Lola. The siblings get into a fight over which one of them did it, during which Lincoln notices Lola's tiara on the floor and sees that there is a microphone attached to it. He tells his sisters that Lola discovered their secrets when she tossed her tiara aside the night before, and the attached microphone caught everything they said afterward. He decides that if they want to get back at Lola, they have to find a secret about her. The next day, as Lisa, Luna and Lynn help Lola, Lincoln snoops around Lana and Lola's room, hoping find some dirt on Lola. Unfortunately, Lola is one step ahead of Lincoln, as every location he looks has a note saying that she would never leave a secret and to tell the reader to get out of her room. When Lincoln picks up one of Lola's tiaras and asks himself how she does it, he hears Lola heading back into her room and jumps out the window. Mr. Grouse sees Lincoln wearing Lola's tiara, and sarcastically asks him if he's participating in a beauty pageant. This inspires Lincoln to head to the pageant hall and ask Lola's competitors if they know any dirt on her. Unfortunately, Lola's competitors are too scared to give Lincoln any information about her. However, one of Lola's rivals (whom Lincoln recognizes as Lindsay Sweetwater) is willing to help Lincoln due to her deep grudge against Lola and tells a secret to him. After he reveals this secret to the other sisters, they all confront Lola and let her know they know her secret, saying that if she ever tells Rita and Lynn Sr. about their secrets, Lincoln and the others will do the same. Later, as the Loud kids have another secret meeting, Luan tells the others that she just saw Lola entering their parents' bedroom. Fearing that Lola is gonna rat them out, they quickly head downstairs, only to find that Lola is actually confessing to having done all the things that they did, and that their parents grounded her for a month. Upon being questioned why she did it, Lola explains that all she ever wanted was to join their group, and she had blackmailed them into doing those favors for her because it was the only way to get them to spend time with her. But now she realizes that she went the wrong way and should've just tried to earn their trust. That evening, the siblings come into Lola's room and tell her she's now allowed to be in the secrets club. Afterwards, when the meeting is over, Lola starts telling her siblings' secrets... to her stuffed dolls. Home video releases ;DVD * The Loud House: Season 1, Volume 2: It Gets Louder External links *